Shuffle Song Fic Challenge
by Ashe-Simon
Summary: 10 songs and mini fics to them all.


So I saw this song fic challenge, and decided that I wanted to do it.

RULES  
Put your music on shuffle, write a fanfic to that song based on it, STOP when the song is over. Start again with the next song. Do this for 10 different songs.

* * *

**37mm – AFI (Ren/Kyoko)**

Ren wanted to tell her everything. About his past, about how he was 'Corn' (Kuon) and how much he loved her. But to do that, he would have to tell her how Ren Tsuruga was formed. How he helped kill people, how he isn't the perfect person that she thinks he is. To see the look of hate in her eyes that she shows Beagle and Sho Fuwa would be too much for him to bear. He loved her too much for that. And so when he would think these things, he would start to fall into his 'Kuon' personality.

As Cain Heel, it was far too easy to do. She was there helping him through it though, helping him rise above Kuon, and become a better person. Be the man that she thinks he is. Be the man she needs him to be. Maybe, just maybe, he could be that guy. Or maybe, he would be overwhelmed by -

* * *

**Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin (Kyoko/Fuwa)**

She knew that Sho loved women, and led many of them on. They would bully her because she was Sho's only real 'friend'. And because of the jealousy of others, he was her only really friend too. Because of that, she would bear the silence alone.

They would take her shoes daily. Her notes would be destroyed, and then her marks would fail. But when they pushed her down the stairs, and she broke her arm, she couldn't hide it anymore. Sho then told all the other girls to fuck off, but that still didn't stop them. She would still go to school everyday-

* * *

**Missing – Flyleaf (Kyoko/her mom)**

There was something wrong with me. That must be it. That's why mom hates me, because I am imperfect, and that's why she'll never hold me. I only want her to say that I did I good job, like the Fuwa's. Then the hole in me will go away, and maybe I'll be that much closer to perfect for her.

But that's too much to ask. I was born this way, my dad left mom because she had an imperfect child. Missing something vital, lovable-

* * *

**This Celluliod Dream – AFI (Ren/kyoko)**

Kyoko was perfect. She believed in whatever the hell she wanted, and despite being put in the LoveME group because she lacked love, it was more because she was hurt deeply by love, and believed love unnecessary because all it does is cause pain. But at the same time, she was oblivious to the healing powers of love that she has, over a certain serious someone. Ren loved Kyoko, and despite her denying it at every twist and turn, she loved him, and was actually helping him heal from his scars. Her love was gently caressing him, and making the bad melt away, just as snow would. Ren's favourite joy was to watch her, watch her act all innocent, believing in fairies, and believing in fairy tales. Getting excited over a small thing such as make up, anything. It was like she was his cinema playing his favourite movies on -

* * *

**Kiss and Control – AFI (Rieno/Kyoko)**

Reino knew that he had found someone who shared his passion for hatred. She didn't actually have hate, but she believed in the power of hate. For this, he knew that it was possible that she was destined to be part of his life, and he in hers. It wasn't all about taking everything Sho Fuwa had anymore. No, now it was personal.

When he first met Kyoko, a personified demon was what he took, simply because he was amazed. It took great strength to believe enough that they were possible, let alone have enough energy to actually create one. And the amazing part was that she had multiple of them. He wanted to teach her more, more about them, and more on how to use them and sense them on other.

* * *

**No Soul – Say Anything (Kyoko/Sho)**

Kyoko had enough. She hated Show Fuwa with a passion! She hated the way he smelled, he hated the fact that he treated women like dirt, but her worse than dirt. She hated the fact that he still had the ability to get under her skin, and hated the way he still acted like they were friends instead of enemies. She hated that he was always busy, and could afford anything easily. She hated that he always seemed to put in no effort and still stay at the top of the music world. All she wanted was for him to be the least bit humble, and APOLOGIZE for all that he had done. But the problem was that he only saw her as a play toy, something that he could use as he wanted, because that was what she had done for him until-

* * *

**Better with you – Five Times August (Kyoko/Ren)**

Kyoko knew she was far from perfect in her acting. She was no professional depite what others would tell her, and what she would over hear. However, she always acted the part, but genuinely felt it whenever she was with Tsuruga-sempai. He would always help her through the good the bad and the ugly (and boy did she have a lot of ugly) and never judge. She knew that he had a far from perfect start (from her time as Bo, and Ren's confessions.) and knew that he was right. He was a professional. He was never late (though had some close calls). He was amazing and she was always so much happier with him. She knew that he made her better. Ren was always afraid that Kyoko would leave him. Because she would find out about his 'Kuon" personality and run away screaming. But Ren needed her. He was better with her. He would forget about the bad and ugly, and be good -

* * *

**That's That (We do what we want) – Say Anything (Kyoko/Sho)**

Kyoko hated Sho with a passion that only someone who loved and was hurt by that could feel. She wanted to make Sho feel every bit of hurt and humiliation that she did, and the only way to do that was to make him humiliated in his field, show business. The only way to that was Sho business and that was probably the best thing of her life. The only problem was that once she was in, Sho noticed her, and actually acknowledged the fact that she was his rival. He was trying to make up for the wrong in his weird way whether he knew it or not. However Kyoko was too hateful to know this. Kyoko just saw it as a nuisance, and thought it was part of his revenge. Ren could see though, and Sho knew that, he had to be -

* * *

**Adam's Song – Blink 182 (Kyoko/Sho)**

Kyoko was defeated by Sho. He was making history, and she was making dramas as a protagonist. Despite all her acting roles, only 4 were actually to be seen, whereas all of his songs were known. Concerts sold out, tours that went across Japan and Asia. There was rumours he would go to America and try to conquer there. She knew that he had the English for it, being the heir to the Royokan and all, he HAD to know it. Kyoko on the other hand, was broke, rented a room above a restaurant (even though she loved it) and wasn't very well known. She had friends up high, like father, the president and Tsuruga and Moko-san, but she herself spent the evenings alone when they had work. She would still hurt at the end of the day when she was alone and had nothing to do in the evenings, or mornings when she had a later shoot, and -

* * *

**A Walk through hell – Say Anything (Ren/Kyoko)**

Ren wanted to be Kyoko's white knight. He wanted to kill Sho Fuwa and hold her close when she cried. He wanted to make her smile and laugh at every happiness the world had to offer. He wanted to kill the producer that suggested that she would do a nude shoot as 'Natsu' to boost popularity, but she refused. He would do anything for this girl, even if she didn't know it. That didn't stop the president or Yashiro from innocently manipulating her though, even if she didn't know it. He loved this girl, always had, and always will, no matter what, and if going to hell and coming back from it was what he had to do, goddamn he would. -

* * *

YAY, that was fun :D Enjoy


End file.
